Duel in Palpatine's office
A '''duel '''took place in Chancellor Sheev Palpatine's office when Jedi Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin tried to arrest Palpatine after they discovered he was a Sith. Palpatine easily killed Agen, Fisto, and Saesee, but WIndu managed to knock him down after a brief Lightsaber duel and disarm him. However, Anakin Skywalker entered, and was put under a lot of pressure. In the end, Anakin cut off Mace's hand, and Palpatine electrocuted Windu out the window. As a result, Skywalker became Darth Vader, and Palpatine transformed the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. The Duel Prelude Anakin Skywalker, the future Darth Vader, visited Palpatine, the chancellor of the Galactic Republic, after experiencing visions of his secret love, Padmé Amidala, dying. As Palpatine talked to Skywalker, he revealed himself to be a Sith. SHocked, Skywalker threatened to kill him, but Palpatine taunted him to think about Padme, since Palpatine said he had the power to save her life. Traumatized, Skywalker informed Mace Windu about the news. Anakin tried to ask Windu in going with him, but the Jedi master told Skywalker to stay at the Jedi temple and meditate on his thoughts. Then, Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin went to the senate building to arrest Palpatine in his office. Taking action Unknown to the Jedi, Palpatine had triggered a hidden recording device in his office. After several arguments and fusses, Palpatine declared everything treason, and activated his lightsaber from a statue in his office. Palpatine lept forward, impaling Kolar, and then clashing a small fight sith Saesee Tiin, who was easily decapitated. Then, he clashed blades with Windu and Kit Fisto. After several clashing of blades, Fisto was killed. Palpatine clashed with Windu, harassing him and declaring him a traitor to the Galactic Republic. Windu performed vaapad, a lightsaber form he invented when he became the rank of Jedi Master. When Windu said that Palpatine ''himself ''was the traitor, Palpatine became enraged, and caused Windu to crash into a wall. As Windu got up, Skywalker had arrived, Palpatine and Windu then went into Palpatine's public office, and destroyed a large window. As they moved out onto the wind-blown ledge, Palpatine re-allocated some of his energy from the Force-powered speed he was assailing Windu with to a Force-powered grip on the permacrete. The duelists then engaged in a brief flurry of bladework, but Palpatine's slight decrease in speed provided an opening, allowing Windu to end the bout with a swift kick to the Sith Lord's jaw. Finally, Windu cornered him. Palpatine, cornered, shot Force Lightning at Windu, but the renowned Jedi blocked the lightning assault with his vaapad form, sending it back at Palpatine, disfiguring his face permanently. Windu pointed his lightsaber at the seemingly disarmed Palpatine, saying he was under arrest under the name of the Republic, and that the Sith would never rise again. Skywalker told Windu that he needed Palpatine alive. However, Mace ignored him, and prepared to strike Palpatine down, but Anakin cut off his hand. Palpatine had enough time to electrocute the disarmed Windu, and send him flying out the window, Skywalker then pledged himself to the Sith, becoming Darth Vader. Category:Duels